


All the way

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Iwaizumi is a girl [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem Iwaizumi Hajime, Gender or Sex Swap, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Unsafe Sex, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Oikawa caught her with a burst of winded laughter, holding her tight and swinging her around as they collided. As he let her drop to her feet, Hajime tightened her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, ignoring the whistles and jeers from Matsukawa and Hanamaki. She closed her eyes instead, losing herself in the soft press of his mouth, and the warm, familiar smell of him."Hi," Oikawa murmured as they parted, grinning at her.Hajime flushed. "Hey.""I think Iwa-chan missed me."She rolled her eyes. "I missed your body. I can do without the rest."Iwaizumi and Oikawa finally get to goall the way.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaizumi is a girl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815997
Comments: 29
Kudos: 235





	All the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/gifts).



It was the second week of summer, and Hajime's insides squirmed with excitement as she and Matsukawa rolled up to the inn they would be staying at in Matsukawa's cranky Honda.

"Is that Hanamaki's car?" Hajime asked, stepping out almost before Matsukawa had set the handbrake. "That blue one?"

Matsukawa glanced over her shoulder. "Dunno. It's dirty enough."

Hajime walked over to examine the car. The backseat was covered in empty food packets and sweet wrappers, and she squinted through the mess, trying to find something that would help her identify the owner. Just as she noticed the drift of milk bread wrappers in the front passenger footwell, there was a squawk from the other side of the car park, and then a familiar voice called out to her.

"Iwa-chan! Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

Hajime grinned, turning to find Oikawa walking toward her from the inn. She dug her heels into the ground and launched toward him, racing the ten or twelve steps over to him and throwing herself into his arms. 

Oikawa caught her with a burst of winded laughter, holding her tight and swinging her around as they collided. As he let her drop to her feet, Hajime tightened her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, ignoring the whistles and jeers from Matsukawa and Hanamaki. She closed her eyes instead, losing herself in the soft press of his mouth, and the warm, familiar smell of him. 

"Hi," Oikawa murmured as they parted, grinning at her.

Hajime flushed. "Hey."

"I think Iwa-chan missed me."

She rolled her eyes. "I missed your body. I can do without the rest."

Oikawa laughed and squeezed her against him. "I missed your body too, Iwa-chan," he whispered. It was too soft for the others to hear, but she coloured all the same, and forced him away with a disgusted sound. 

"Oi, lovebirds! We're not carrying your bags for you!" 

They separated finally, and Hajime walked over to collect her things from Matsukawa's car. As they crossed the car park to the inn's entrance, she allowed herself to finally take in the fresh air, rimed with the tangy scent of the ocean, and the smell of the trees. 

"It's a shame we could only afford one room," Matsukawa sighed as they crossed the entryway and set their bags down inside.

"Why?" Oikawa asked. "Are you and Makki in need of a little privacy?"

Matsukawa snorted, and Hanamaki made a retching sound. 

"The privacy is for you two," Matsukawa said archly, as Hanamaki turned away to thank the inn staff for collecting their bags. "You'd better not be all over each other the whole week."

Hajime wrinkled her nose. "You don't think we'd actually..." She trailed off, grimacing. 

"We're not going to have sex in the same room as _you_ perverts," Oikawa finished for her.

"Oi!" Hajime slapped his stomach with the back of her hand. "Not so loud!"

"Iwa-chan, I was defending you!"

"Well, don't," she huffed, turning to Matsukawa instead. "Let's go get changed for the beach?"

Everyone brightened at the suggestion, and she and Matsukawa headed upstairs to change their clothes and collect what they needed. 

—

An hour later found the four of them on the beach, Matsukawa and Hanamaki drawing out lines in the sand, while Hajime and Oikawa bickered over setting up a volleyball net. They finally got it upright without violence ensuing, and Hajime very deliberately crossed over to the other side of the court to stand beside Matsukawa in the sand.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called, pouting. He picked up the ball and span it between his fingers. "Don't you want to play together?"

"We _are_ playing together, dumbass," she answered, rolling her eyes, and reached up to tuck her fringe under her baseball cap. She glanced over at Matsukawa, and they exchanged a grin. They hadn't played together in over six months, but they'd been on the same team together for almost three years, just as Oikawa and Hanamaki had. 

They warmed up slowly, each side scoring a couple of points without hurry. And then Hajime spiked the ball with a long course and sent it bouncing away across the sand, leaving Oikawa to run after it. She set her hand on her hip, and pulled off her cap to wipe her sweaty forehead on the back of her wrist. 

"You guys are totally gonna fuck in our room, aren't you?" Matsukawa said in a conversational tone.

Hajime flushed, and turned to scowl at her. "What?" she hissed.

Matsukawa snorted. "It's fine, I don't care. Just don't do it while we're there, and don't leave the place reeking of sex."

"We—we are _not_ going to fuck in the room," Hajime muttered, turning away as the heat crawled down the back of her neck. "We haven't even—"

She broke off, but it was too late; she sensed Matsukawa's interest even before the other girl made a curious noise and moved closer. 

"Haven't...what?" Matsukawa asked. Her eyes widened. "Not at _all_? I thought you guys did the nasty at my party back in March."

Hajime shook her head. "We got interrupted, remember? And then we never got another chance before we moved, and we've only seen each other twice since then."

"So...why didn't you do it then?"

"We didn't have time!" Hajime said, then quickly lowered her voice again. "I have a roommate, remember? And Oikawa lives in a dorm for the boys' sports teams. There's never a chance."

Matsukawa laughed. "There's always a chance." She patted Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Leave it with me, I'll try and get Takahiro out of your hair for a couple of hours."

"Do _not_ tell—"

"I won't tell him anything," Matsukawa said, in a particularly unconvincing tone. 

Hajime grimaced, but she supposed that was the best offer she was going to get.

"Oi!" Hanamaki called, waving his arms at them as Oikawa jogged back with the ball. "Are we playing or not?"

"Ready when you are!" Matsukawa shouted back, moving away from Hajime to take her position at the back of the court. 

Oikawa looked between them, his eyes narrowed as though he suspected they'd been talking about him. It was possible; Oikawa seemed to have a sixth sense for people talking about him. Hajime stuck her tongue out at him, and raised her hands for him to pass her the ball. 

—

They all stayed up late that first night, talking and laughing until they were all yawning in turn. Eventually they crawled into their futons, and were asleep within minutes. 

The following day was overcast in the morning, the air fresher, so instead of heading down to the beach, the four of them decided to go on a hike up the mountain. They filled their water bottles and picked up some supplies from the corner shop, and headed out soon after breakfast. The grey weather began to ease as they neared the summit of the mountain a couple of hours later, and the sun was breaking through the clouds when they reached the peak. Hajime and Matsukawa had been walking out in front, but as Hajime stopped to admire the view, Oikawa stepped up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

"I've missed you," he murmured, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

Hajime hummed and leaned back against him, enjoying his warmth as the cool breeze tore at them. "I missed you too."

"You looked so good on the beach yesterday," he said, turning his head slightly to kiss the side of her neck. "I've never seen you in a bikini before."

"And you never will again," Hajime growled, although she didn't object to his arms around her, instead catching hold of his wrist to hold him there. He hadn't even _really_ seen her in a bikini yet anyway, since she'd been wearing her shorts the whole time, but it was enough thinking about him seeing her in just her bikini top. 

Oikawa clearly didn't take her threat seriously either; he hummed softly and nuzzled into the damp curve of her neck. "Why don't we sneak off later?" he whispered. "I've been thinking about eating you out all day."

Hajime groaned under her breath. "Where exactly do you think we're gonna be able to do _that_ without getting caught?"

"Who cares?" Oikawa murmured. "Please? I want you so bad."

"Matsukawa said she'd try and give us some time alone," Hajime whispered. She pulled away slightly, turning to look at him over her shoulder. "Just be patient, okay? I'm not letting you get us arrested for public indecency because you can't control yourself."

Oikawa huffed. "Fine," he sighed, holding up his hands in surrender. His smile pulled up at the corner. "But know that I'm definitely going to be thinking about how your pussy tastes for the rest of the day."

"Ew," Hanamaki said, from over Oikawa's shoulder. 

They both jumped, and Hanamaki snorted with laughter. "You're both disgusting," he said, slinging his arm around Oikawa's neck. "Come on, let's eat something, I'm _starving_."

—

That night, Hajime couldn't sleep. It wasn't the heat, because the breeze off the ocean carried in through the open windows and made the room pleasantly cool, and it wasn't Matsukawa's gentle snoring, because she'd always found it quite comforting. Hajime wasn't sure _what_ it was, at least not until she realised that Oikawa was shifting uncomfortably in his futon too, unable to settle. She rolled over to face him. 

"Hey," she whispered.

Oikawa turned and blinked at her, his eyes catching the faint moonlight streaming in. "Iwa-chan. Can't sleep?"

She shook her head, and shuffled to the edge of her futon. Oikawa did the same, reaching out to run his hand along her side. 

"I keep thinking about—" Oikawa broke off meaningfully, and slowly slid his hand down, reaching between her legs. 

Hajime's breath caught in her throat. "Tooru—" 

"Shh," he whispered, his grin wicked in the half-light. "Don't wake them." He pressed his knuckles in, finding the soft heat of her cunt through her clothing. "Let me?"

It only took her a few moments to make up her mind. Swallowing hard, Hajime rolled onto her back, spreading her legs wider as Oikawa began to stroke her through the thin cotton of her pyjamas. At first he just ghosted his fingertips back and forth, moving them around in a little circle. She felt a little guilty for doing this with the others only an arm's reach away, but not enough to stop, not when her pyjamas were starting to get wet, Oikawa's fingertips catching against the sticky fabric. Her breath started to come faster, her chest rising and falling.

Oikawa moved closer, throwing one of his legs over hers, pulling hers open more. His fingers teased along the edge of her pyjamas, then he slipped his hand inside, stroking her gently. He was watching her with an intent gaze, and Hajime turned her face to meet his gaze, holding it as he slid his fingers lower, as he sank his two middle fingers inside her to the second knuckle. 

Hajime swallowed down a groan, biting her lip to remind herself to keep quiet. Oikawa's own agonised delight was obvious from his expression, his chest heaving with quiet, eager breaths. "We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered softly.

Oikawa grinned at her. "Want me to stop?" he murmured, drawing his fingers out of her.

Hajime shook her head, but he didn't pull away after all, only used the slickness on his fingers to rub a slow circle over her clit. Her hips twitched, spine arching into the touch, while a soft gasp escaped her. Hajime silently prayed that Hanamaki and Matsukawa really were as fast asleep as they seemed. She rolled her hips up against his fingers, and Oikawa smiled and moved his wrist to get comfortable, settling in to touch her. 

He teased her at first, stroking his fingertips over the soft lips of her vulva, then plunging his fingers inside her. As she bore down on his hand, driving him deeper, he thumbed over her clit, stroking it firmly, then used his fingers again to circle it. 

"Tooru," she whispered, reaching out for him. " _Faster_."

Nodding, he tipped his face into her outstretched palm, kissing her hand softly, while at the same time stroking her harder, faster, one fingertip strumming her clit in swift, concentric circles. She planted her heels against the futon, driving her hips up to meet his touch, her legs beginning to tremble. She'd lain awake and touched herself so many times, thinking of him, and it was intoxicating to think of him doing the same to her now. The fact that the others could wake up at any moment and see—that they might be awake even now, listening silently—only served to heighten her arousal, spilling and tumbling her toward the edge faster than ever. She longed to cry out, and she shoved the heel of her hand between her teeth to silence herself, biting into it as she finally began to crest, as she fucked herself against Oikawa's hand, his finger busy over her clit as pleasure burst from it and radiated out through her body. 

Oikawa kept stroking her through it as she twitched and shuddered, until she finally pushed his hand down and away. After a moment, he slid his fingers back into her instead, and Hajime bit down a gasp at the rush of sensation, being filled again so soon. He rolled her towards him, dragging her thigh up over his hip, and pressed his cock up against her belly. 

Hajime wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close, and using her leg to lever their hips together, his hand trapped between them. He was so hard, she could feel it against her bare skin. He'd pulled his own pyjamas down beneath his balls, and his cock was hot and velvety where it touched her. 

Pulling his fingers out of her, Oikawa pulled her pyjamas down over her ass, then dragged her closer, until she was practically on top of him, his cock grinding against her hot, aching pussy. 

Hajime didn't dare speak. They couldn't do this, they were _so_ close to getting caught like this, and yet she _ached_ for him, ached to be filled by him. Fumbling between them, he pushed his cock between her legs, not quite breaching her, just grinding against her pussy. Hajime rolled her hips down, grinding her slippery cunt against his cock, her breath coming sharply. His cock made a wet noise as it squelched against her pussy, horrifyingly loud in the quiet room. 

Their eyes met, Oikawa's gaze warm and longing as he stared up at her. He slid his hand around her waist, tucking it into the small of her back, pressing down to encourage her to grind against him again, harder.

Biting her lip, Hajime shifted her weight backwards, until his cock caught at the mouth of her cunt, then she shifted forward again, sighing as he slipped inside her an inch or so. They both froze, Oikawa's fingers digging into her ass painfully hard, Hajime trembling as she held herself still. She wanted so desperately to push down against him, to let him slip into her for real, but she was all too aware of Matsukawa's soft snoring only a short distance away. For several moments, neither of them dared move. Hajime finally shifted her weight slightly, and clenched involuntarily around Oikawa's cock.

He let out a low moan, unable to choke it off quickly enough. Hajime clapped a hand over his mouth, but the damage was done. Across the room, there was a shuffling sound, then Matsukawa sighed, and threw back her sheet. 

Heart racing, Hajime quickly shifted off Oikawa, wincing when his cock slipped out of her, and rolled over onto her own futon. 

There was a pause, then a shifting sound as Matsukawa sat up and whispered, "Hajime? You awake?"

Hajime said nothing. She tried to stay as still as possible, praying that Matsukawa wouldn't look too closely, praying that the sheet was enough to preserve her and Oikawa's dignity. There was another rustle of sheets, then the whisper of footsteps as Matsukawa got up and went into the bathroom. As soon as she was gone, Hajime reached down to pull her pyjamas back up, and heard Oikawa doing the same. 

"That was close," he whispered.

"Shut _up_ ," Hajime snarled, deliberately moving further away from him. "Keep your hands to yourself."

Oikawa made a soft, hurt little sound, but he didn't otherwise protest. It took Hajime a long time to fall asleep. 

—

Their chance to be alone together— _properly_ alone—finally came the next day. After lunch, Hanamaki requested that they walk down to the nearby village to check it out, and Matsukawa suggested that the two of them go together, sending Hajime a _look_. 

"Oh, yeah," Hajime said, turning to Oikawa. "I think we might head back to the beach, right?"

Oikawa blinked at her. "Right!" he said, playing along with a grin. "I want to work on my new serve."

Hanamaki snorted. "Do you think of anything besides volleyball?"

"What else is there?" Oikawa joked, and laughed loudly. 

"Here we go then," Hanamaki said, rolling his eyes. He stood, and grabbed Matsukawa's wrist to haul her to her feet as well. "See you guys in a couple of hours then."

"Seeya," Hajime called, waving lazily.

After waiting until they were certain the others had left, Hajime and Oikawa exchanged a brief, wordless look, then they simultaneously scrambled to their feet and made a dash for the stairs. Hajime took the lead early, and the two of them laughed as they raced up the staircase and along the hall to their room. Oikawa tackled her as they made their way inside, crashing them both down onto the folded up futons. 

"Stop, stop!" she wailed, flailing as he started to tickle her mercilessly. 

Oikawa released her after a minute, and Hajime rolled over in his arms, swinging her leg over his thigh. His hands settled on her hips, and he grinned up at her. "Hi, Iwa-chan."

She snorted. "Hi," she said, and bent down to kiss him.

With a groan, Oikawa pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, his tongue diving into her mouth as his hands slid over the back of her t-shirt. She could already feel him getting hard, his cock pressing against her ass, and she pressed back against it deliberately, tilting her hips to rub her pussy against him. 

"F-fuck, Hajime," he groaned, clutching at her back. His thumb traced the line of her bra strap through her t-shirt. "I wanna suck your tits."

She snorted, then reached back to unhook her bra. "If you can find them," she joked, slipping it out from under her shirt. 

Oikawa tutted at her. "Don't make fun of them, Iwa-chan," he scolded her lightly, cupping his hands around them. "They're perfect just the way they are. How would you feel if someone made fun of _you_ for being too small?"

Hajime giggled. "You mean the way I've had to put up with Matsukawa calling me a shorty for the past three years?"

"Touché," Oikawa mumbled, preoccupied with pulling up her t-shirt so he could get his hands on her bare breasts. 

They lost the thread of their conversation after that, as Oikawa pressed his face to her chest, dragging his lips across her skin. He made a soft noise as his lips found her nipple, and she cradled his head against her, running her fingers through his hair. His cock was hard against her, and she rubbed against it slowly and deliberately while he sucked at her nipple, sending a pleasurable pins-and-needles sensation rippling through her. 

As she sighed into the pleasure, he rolled them over, putting her on her back. There was a pause while he kicked off his shorts, and she did the same, and then he was on top of her, their lips meeting languidly. Hajime hitched one leg around his hips, urging him closer, so that they were humping each other through their clothes, her underwear getting wetter and stickier by the second. 

"Please," she gasped against his mouth, " _please_ tell me you brought condoms this time."

He laughed, and nodded, planting another kiss on the tip of her nose before moving away to search his bag. She lay back, her stomach twisting pleasantly with anticipation as she watched him rifle through it. Then he frowned, and started to search again. 

"...Tooru?"

"Just—just a second," he muttered, frustrated. 

Dread curled in Hajime's gut. "What is it?"

Oikawa raised his head slowly, his face touched with horror. "They're not here," he whispered.

"What?" Hajime said, pushing herself up on her elbows. " _How_? I thought you said you checked?"

"I did!" Oikawa hissed. "I checked—" He broke off with a groan, slapping the palm of his hand to his forehead. "Makki. He asked to borrow my charger just before we left, I had to unpack my bag to find it. I must have missed the condoms when I repacked it."

Hajime flopped back onto the futon with a groan. "We're cursed."

"Maybe you could talk to your doctor," Oikawa suggested, tossing his bag down and coming back over to where she lay. "Maybe there's something else we can use instead, so this doesn't keep happening."

"Yeah, maybe," she sighed, "but that doesn't exactly help us _now_."

He made a soothing sound, leaning over her and kissing her chest. "It's okay. Let me go down on you instead."

Hajime huffed, but she didn't protest when Oikawa started to move down her body, sucking one of her tits slowly as he pulled off her underwear and settled himself between her thighs. "Tooru—"

"Shh." He kissed down the centre of her chest. "I've got you, Iwa-chan."

She sighed as he began to progress lower, dragging his lips over her stomach, his large hands covering her hips. "Let me in, gorgeous," he murmured, his eyes flicking up to her face.

With a sigh, Hajime parted her legs wider, trying to push down the instinctive embarrassment that came with letting him see her like this, with being the sole focus of his attention in this way. He held her gaze for a moment as he got comfortable, then he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and bent down to greet the warmth between her thighs, spreading his tongue against her slit. Hajime's breath stuttered out of her, and she let her other leg fall open wider, pressing up a little against his mouth, eager to let him chase away the ache. 

"I love this," he said softly, closing his eyes. He ran his tongue up the length of her slit, then sucked one of her labia into his mouth, pulling away after a moment with a soft kiss over her hooded clit. "Hajime."

"God, fuck, Tooru—" she gasped, reaching over her head to grab handfuls of the futon. "You look—so fucking hot when you go down on me."

He smiled up at her, catching his breath. "What do you mean?" he whispered, nuzzling her vulva with the tip of his nose. "I look hot all the time."

"Asshole," Hajime said breathlessly.

Tooru winked at her. "Slut."

"Hey!" She kicked him in the ribs. "Watch it."

"Sorry," he murmured, not meaning it, just as he hadn't meant the insult. He closed his eyes again as he sank back into his task, groaning as he started to tongue her with more purpose, his movements becoming more rhythmic. 

Hajime shuddered as ripples of pleasure began to roll over her like waves on a beach, the tide climbing slowly up her body. Her legs trembled, and Oikawa gripped them more tightly, strong fingers digging into her muscles. 

"Give me—your fingers," she gasped, straining against his grasp. "Please—!"

"Easy, Hajime," he soothed, kissing the inside of her thigh as he carefully eased a finger inside her, then another soon after, grinding them in slowly. "There, is that better?"

She nodded, pushing down against his hand as he started to finger her. He'd caught the habit of curling his fingers as he stroked inside her, and each press made her shudder with pleasure. He fingered her for a few minutes, slowly increasing his pace, fucking her a little harder, then he tongued at her clit again, sucking it eagerly. 

"Nnn...Tooru, please," she groaned, tossing her head against the futon. "It's not _enough_."

"More—fingers?" he asked, breathless. 

Hajime groaned. " _No_."

He made a face at her, his mouth twisting uncomfortably. "Hajime...I thought you didn't want to—without the condoms?"

"I didn't," she groaned, letting her head fall back against the futon. "But I _really_ want to fuck you."

"How about we do that thing we did before," he suggested, his tone irritatingly even. "Where I, um—just rub against you."

Hajime shook her head. "Put it in." She pulled him closer, grinding down against his cock, whimpering as it slipped and caught against the mouth of her vagina. "In, _now_."

"Fuck—Hajime." He caught her by the chin, and pressed a smooth, longing kiss to her mouth. "I'm going to put it in," he whispered.

She nodded. "Hurry."

Oikawa reached down, fumbling between them. They both held their breath, neither wanting to acknowledge what they were doing. Hajime felt Oikawa's fingers around his cock, felt him guiding it to the right place, and then he was pushing his hips against her, driving himself inside her slowly. 

"Oh fuck," she groaned, clutching at his shoulders. "Oh, fuck, _yes_ —" 

He felt huge, but it was _good_ , a pleasant ache. Hajime sighed and luxuriated in the sensation of being full, of being joined with him. 

"Hajime," Oikawa groaned, shaking beneath her hands. "I—oh, god, it's so—"

"Move," she gasped, squeezing him more tightly. " _Please_."

Achingly slowly, Oikawa started to move against her. He drew his hips back, then thrust back in, the movement tightly controlled. Hajime wondered how he could possibly do it so carefully when she felt like she was about to burst, but then she looked up at his face, taking in the tension in his jaw, and realised it was taking all his self-control not to come immediately. 

"It's okay," she whispered, nuzzling his cheek. "It's okay, there's no rush. We have all afternoon."

He nodded, holding himself carefully still. "I don't want to—disappoint you," he said with a rush of breathless laughter. "I mean—I don't want to finish too soon."

Hajime laughed, and pulled him down to kiss him. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

Oikawa's eyes widened. "You do?"

"You know I do," she said, gripping his face between her hands. "You're just fishing for more."

"Can you blame me?" he murmured, a wry smile touching his mouth. He kissed her again softly. "I love you too, Iwa-chan."

"I know." She slid her fingers through his hair, and ran her other hand down his back, pressing him closer to her. "Now fuck me like you mean it."

Oikawa laughed. "I'm doing my best, Iwa-chan." He slid his hand under her thigh, grasping her knee and lifting her leg higher. When he pushed into her again, he slid deeper than before, grinding against her as though trying to get deeper still, deeper than was possible. "Nn...feels good."

She nodded her agreement, grabbing at his backside, trying to push down onto his cock. "Like—having you inside me." 

"Yeah?" he gasped, a grin chasing across his face. He leaned down, nudging her head aside to kiss the side of her neck as he fucked into her slowly. He made his way down, kissing over her collarbone, then pausing to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. 

Groaning softly, she cupped her hand around the back of his neck, holding him against her chest as she clenched tight around his cock. 

"G-god, Hajime—"

"Are you gonna come?" she gasped.

He nodded shakily. "I'll pull out."

Hajime bit her lip. "Don't."

Oikawa paused, lifting his head to meet her gaze. Understanding passed between them, and she was relieved when he didn't ask if she was sure. Instead he pressed into her with a groan, pulling her leg tighter against his hip again, and tilting his face up to kiss her. It was as though the safety had been removed; he didn't have to go slowly now, or hold himself back, and Hajime whimpered as he started to fuck her harder, driving into her with force. 

"Is it okay?" he gasped. "Iwa-chan, is it—"

"Don't stop!" she yelped as he began to slow again. 

With a laugh, he picked up his pace, fucking into her fast and hard. And then it was over, Oikawa shuddering over her, panting against her shoulder as they clung to one another.

When he'd caught his breath, Oikawa raised his head, and kissed her soundly. "You're amazing," he murmured, his eyes wide and soft. 

She grinned. "You did most of the work."

Oikawa laughed. "I don't know. I'd say I couldn't have done it without you." He trailed his lips along her collarbone. "Sorry, if it was...fast."

She grinned, and shook her head. "It's okay," she soothed. "The others won't be back for a while. We can always do it again."

"Mmm," he hummed, nodding. "Did, um—did you come?"

Hajime paused, tempted to fib, but then shook her head. "Sorry…"

Oikawa clicked his tongue. "Don't be silly," he murmured, moving down to lap at her nipple again, his breath hot against her chest. "Let me help."

She didn't protest as he moved down between her thighs again, pulling out of her with a squelch and a rush of wet warmth. He held her thighs tightly and dove down between them, lapping up their mingled effusions with relish, stroking her with his tongue and sucking her slit. He kept this up for several minutes, teasing her clit every few strokes, before pushing his fingers into her again. He fingered her harder this time, knowing she could take it, both of them giggling at the sticky, wet sounds. As Oikawa moved up beside her on the bed for a better angle, Hajime felt herself hurtling closer and closer to the edge of orgasm, but it wasn't quite enough to push her over. 

"Nn, Tooru—" she groaned, clinging to him. "Mm, my clit—please—"

He drew his fingers out of her, then circled her clit with a wet fingertip. "Like this?"

She nodded. "Harder. Faster. I'm close, please—"

"I've got you," he soothed, rubbing her clit harder. "Come on, Iwa-chan, you can do it."

"Tooru," she gasped, pulling her knees up and spreading her legs wider. "Oh god, Tooru—"

He worked her through it as she came, his hand chasing the frantic rise and fall of her hips. As she started to come down, tipping into overstimulation, he pushed his fingers back inside her instead, fucking her with them slowly.

"Tooru—" she moaned, shuddering. "Mm...can you go again?"

With a growl, he rolled her over onto her side, then pressed up against her back. He was already hard again, his cock digging into her backside. She angled her hips, and he pushed into her again with a groan, both of them shivering at the sensation. He put his arm around her, cupping one of her tits firmly as he started to fuck her a second time, his cock sliding in and out so easy now. She could feel his spunk easing the way, some of it trickling out as he plunged in deep. She wanted him to fill her again, and then again, although she knew what a stupid thought that was, how much they were alrready risking. 

"I should—probably pull out this time—" he gasped, as he fucked her hard.

Hajime bit her lip. She knew they _should_ , but she didn't want him to stop, not when it felt this good, every slide of his cock sending electricity rippling through her cunt and up her spine. 

"Hajime?" he prompted, breathless, one of his hands squeezing her breast firmly as he fucked her. 

"Don't," she whispered, then grabbed his hand as he started to slow. "No, don't—don't stop."

" _Oh_ ," Oikawa sighed against her shoulder. He thrust into her hard, grinding deep, and they both moaned. "Are you sure?"

Hajime growled. "I know what I said."

Oikawa laughed, but he didn't argue. He kissed her clumsily, trailing his hand down her chest to reach between her legs. With a sigh, Hajime opened them wider, and Oikawa reached down to feel where they were joined. 

"Fuck—Hajime, oh—"

"This is weird," she laughed, nuzzling his temple over her shoulder. 

He hummed softly. "Bad weird?"

"No," she said, pushing back against him. "Good."

"Very good?" he murmured, grinding into her hard.

She laughed. " _Very_ good."

"Hajime, I—l'm—"

"It's okay," she said, pushing back again, clenching around his cock. "Just fuck me, I don't care."

Laughing breathlessly against the back of her neck, he did as she asked, grinding into her deep, fucking her harder, until he was coming with a groan, grabbing her hip tightly to hold her in place as he came inside her.

—

They cleaned up soon after, then made their way down to the beach, where Hanamaki and Matsukawa joined them after an hour or so. 

Hajime and Oikawa couldn't stop touching each other, clinging close as the four of them lounged on the sand. If their knees weren't touching, their fingers were interlaced, or Hajime had her legs slung over Oikawa's, or his hand would be resting on the small of her back. She'd felt prickly and embarrassed to have him touching her in front of other people before, but now, with her cunt still hot and swollen, and slippery with their mingled fluids, she couldn't get enough of it. 

"How about another game before we go eat?" Hanamaki suggested.

"Eh," Hajime said. 

Oikawa shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow?"

Matsukawa snorted. 

"What's wrong with you two?" Hanamaki asked, staring at them each in turn. "You _never_ turn down volleyball."

"Nothing," Hajime said defensively, sitting up from where she'd been leaning against Oikawa.

Oikawa nodded. "Right. We just don't feel like it."

"They're all lovey-dovey because they spent all afternoon fucking each other brains out," Matsukawa said with a yawn. "Why else do you think they can't keep their hands off each other?"

A deafening silence fell.

"Mattsun!" Oikawa wailed.

"I'll kill you!" Hajime hissed, scrambling across the sand toward Matsukawa. The other girl leapt up with a shriek of laughter, her long legs carrying her away as Hajime chased her down the length of the beach. They reached the water, and splashed into the waves together. Hajime was finally able to catch up, and she tackled Matsukawa into the water, both of them yelling and laughing as they went under, and came up spluttering. As Hajime wiped salt water out of her eyes, she saw Oikawa and Hanamaki racing to join them, and then it was a free for all, everyone splashing each other, each trying to win in a contest with no rules. 

After she'd plunged Matsukawa under the waves a second time, Hanamaki scooped Hajime up and tossed her into Oikawa's arms, who dunked her unceremoniously under the water. When she came up gasping, Oikawa was there, and she flung her arms around his neck with the intention of dragging him under. But Oikawa held steady, putting his arms around her waist and grinning down at her. 

"Miss me, Iwa-chan?" he asked, beaming.

Hajime snorted, and leaned up to kiss him, wet and sloppy. "Why do I need to miss you?" she murmured, tangling her fingers in her wet hair as she leaned in to murmur in his ear, "I'm still full of your spunk."

Oikawa spluttered, giving Hajime the perfect distraction to sweep his legs out from under him and send him crashing into the water. 

"Nice," Matsukawa said, grinning at her.

"You're still on thin fucking ice," Hajime said, pointing a finger at her. She leaned down and offered Oikawa a hand to help him up. "And as for _you_ ," she continued, slipping her arms around his neck again. She kissed him softly, then mumbled against his lips, "pack the fucking condoms next time."

Oikawa laughed. "Yessir!"

**Author's Note:**

> [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1301618036974194688) | [read my iwaoi fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1329922&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)
> 
> someone help them


End file.
